


Reality Isn't Everything

by fanspired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Language, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of Valentine's Day and International Fanworks Day, I'm reviving a few of my old one shots that haven't seen the light of day for a while.</p><p>Summary: Sam and Dean have everything they ever wanted. What's the catch?</p><p>Setting: An unspecified future<br/>Rated: PG for mild language and very light wincest implications.<br/>Disclaimer: I write for love only. Based on characters created by Eric Kripke.<br/>Originally posted at FF, LJ, Sinful Desires and the Sam/Dean Slash Archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mid season 7 when everyone seemed to be posting dark, gritty fics and I felt I needed something lighter, and maybe I wasn't the only one.

Sam gazed up at the grass stem, following its length from where it left his lips to where it waved above his head, the flower bobbing backwards and forwards in the warm breeze. He slid an arm under his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the breeze dancing over his chest and abs.  Crickets were chirruping in the grass and birds sang from the nearby trees, their gentle chorus providing the soundtrack for the peace.  He could hear the muted chords of a rock track, too, issuing from the Impala.  It didn’t bother him.  It was a reassuring background hum. Dean heard it the other way round, of course; his focus was the music, and the crickets didn’t bother him.

          Sam could hear him cursing from under the hood and smiled.  He knew Dean wasn’t happy unless he had a reason to say “son of a bitch” at least once a week. Sam let the grass stem drop from his mouth and drew in a deep breath, allowing the air to fill his lungs and the smell of ripe barley to fill his nostrils then he exhaled in a long soft sigh. There’d been times in the past when he’d forgotten to breathe.  Sometimes there literally wasn’t time.  Now they had all the time in the world.  Literally.

          The grumbling continued as Sam sat up and poured himself a glass of wine.  “Leave it, Dean,” he suggested. “You can do it later.”

          Dean’s oil smeared face emerged from under the hood.  “Missing my company, Sammy?”

          Sam said nothing but smiled and offered Dean a beer. He took it and dropped down beside him on the blanket.

          “Is there any of that pie left?”

          “Of course.” Why did he still keep asking that? “There’s always pie.” Sam lifted the plate from the hamper and handed it to his brother who ate, always, as if it was his first slice in months and might be his last.

          “I can’t figure out what’s causing the knocking,” Dean complained.

          “You will,” Sam reassured him as he sipped leisurely from the crystal.  “You always do. You know it’s only there to give you something to fix.”

          “It’s never the same thing that causes it,” Dean observed.  “It’s ingenious, really.  Do you think they’ll be able to keep thinking up new stuff forever?”

          Sam grinned. “Forever’s the name of the game.”

          Dean laughed.  “I guess so.” His gaze wandered appreciatively over Sam’s bare chest.  Sam pretended not to notice, but a pleasant thrill skittered through his flesh as Dean’s fingers traced lightly over his shoulders and back. “I was thinking we might invite everyone over to our place for a barbecue this weekend,” he said.

          “Everyone?”

          “Sure, why not?” Dean insisted.  “Mom, Dad and Bobby’ll help out.  Cas, too. And it’s not like we don’t have the room.” He laughed.

          “OK,” Sam agreed, but he knew it would raise questions.  It always did. Dean always wanted the impossible, and then he was puzzled when he got it.

          “How does that work, Sam?”

 _Here we go._ “How does what work?”

          “Well . . . Karen, Ellen and Jody, for instance, all in the same room, and nobody bitches.  How does that work?”

          “Same as Jessica and Maddison, I guess . . . or Cassie, Jo and Lisa.”

          “And that doesn’t freak you out?”

          “Not really. Does it you?”

          “I guess not.” He tossed his head and the corners of his lips twitched into a tiny smirk.  “It just freaks me out that it doesn’t freak me out.”

          Why did he always have to poke the bear? Maybe he needed to be like that.  Maybe he wouldn’t be Dean otherwise.  Maybe _Sam_ needed him to be like that.

          Sam rested his head against Dean’s chest and listened to the steady pump of his brother’s heartbeat. “Did you ever think we’d get here?” he asked.

          “Not in a million,” Dean admitted. “Not together anyway.  I always figured if we wound up together it’d be . . .” He hesitated. You didn’t say the word.  Not here. “. . . someplace else.”

          There was a strange silence and it made Sam look up.  When he looked at Dean’s face he saw a slight frown troubling his forehead and it bothered Sam vaguely.  That wasn’t supposed to happen here.

          “You know this isn’t real? Right, Sam?”

          Dean’s eyes were wide and serious and, for the first time in an age, Sam felt something approaching actual sadness. Trust Dean to want that.  It was the one impossible thing even Heaven couldn’t give him. He turned and laid a gentle hand against his brother’s face, holding his eyes with his own

          “Dean,” he whispered, “Reality isn’t everything.”

          And then Sam kissed him.  And, after a moment, Dean kissed him back.

 

............................................................................

 

**Have you joined the road trip yet?**

See next page for a trailer for the _Supernatural_ AU serial

THE SONG REMAINS THE SAME

by fanspired

 


	2. Trailer for the pilot episode of "The Song Remains the Same"

 

The Demon has targeted the Winchester family.

 

_Don’t look up._

It falls to Sam Campbell to protect and prepare John's music student son

 

_“Dean, you’re not the pampered,_

_soft-bellied college wimp I took you for.”_

There’s just one problem.

 

_There was no room for sentiment in hunting,_

_no place for attachment, and no excuse for_

_allowing himself to be dominated by a downstairs-_

_brained, testosterone fueled obsession with the_

_guy whose safety was his responsibility._

 

When a couple disappear on a lonely Californian road it provides an opportunity to initiate Dean into the dark mysteries of the Supernatural.

_The eyes were the worst: dark and sunken,_

_with milky irises leeched of colour, they were_

_devoid of humanity - hollow and empty_

_yet, paradoxically, filled with malice._

 

_As he made a frantic grab for the rope it_

_dropped right along with him. It felt like he was_

_falling through his own insides and all he could_

_think was what the fuck’s happened  to Sam?!_

**The Song Remains the Same**

John never married Mary, Dean never became a hunter, Sam never had a father.

Sam and Dean never met until now, but they still wind up fighting side by side -

saving people, hunting things.

_“It’s a deal then. I’ll provide the_

_hot wheels and the cool aliases and_

_you teach me everything you know.”_

 

****This is an episodic AU serial that mimics the formula and style of the original _Superntatural_ show, but with an ongoing slash romance subplot manifesting mainly as UST nuances in the early episodes. Each episode has a self-contained adventure plot and can be read as a stand alone story.** **

**[Go back to the beginning . . . and take a different road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1203496/chapters/2457754).**

 


End file.
